Rusty's BloodClan Life
by Mathzak
Summary: What if instead of Bluestar, Rusty met Longtail and Tigerclaw? They chase him off and he lives as a rogue in the city for survival! But later when he meets Scourge, Rusty will have to find the answer when he learns of Scourge's crimes. Reviews and Favorites. On hold until these finish: Tigerstar's Treachery. If you want to chat, message me and I'll give you the link to my Chatbox.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rusty had hopped onto the fence to see Smudge. Rusty had just gotten a bath, and wanted to make conversation to forget about it. "Hey Smudge", he greeted him delightfully. "You're not going into the forest are you?" Smudge meowed, his eyes wide. "Just for a look", Rusty meowed. "I wouldn't go in there, there are wildcats that eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their teeth with bones", Smudge meowed pitifully. "I seriously doubt that Smudge", Rusty meowed. "Plus, I'm only checking it out for a little", he meowed. Rusty hopped down.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Smudge called, but Rusty ignored him, listening to the forest floor, straining to hear the slightest bit of movement. Suddenly, he heard rustling from a bush nearby, and sniffed. "Mouse", he whispered. He got into the crouch he practiced, slowing creeping towards the mouse. It was completely unaware that he was there. _This is just like in my dream! _He thought. Suddenly, he heard a noise from the woods, and the mouse ran off. Rusty backed away from the tree the noise came from. Out from behind the tree, a huge, silver tom with black stripes. The cat hissed at Rusty ferociously.

"Why are you on ThunderClan territory?" the cat snarled. Rusty was panic stricken! He had never been under such pressure, yet he kept himself calm somehow. "I had no idea this was your territory", he replied. "Longtail! What's keeping you?" another voice growled. Just then, an even bigger dark brown tabby tom with gigantic claws stepped out from behind him. "Why haven't you killed the kittypet yet?" the tom demanded. "Sorry, Tigerclaw, I'll take care of him now", Longtail muttered. He outstretched his claws to slam on Rusty's flank and send him flying into the garden gates. His should ache with pain, but he scrambled up as fast as he could. Longtail had pinned him down and was about to deliver the blow, when Rusty thought of something. He went limp, and his opponent lost his grip on him, and Rusty narrowly escaped.

Longtail was in pursuit of Rusty as Rusty ran along the wall until he couldn't run anymore. Longtail slowed down, raising his claws. "You're mine, kittypet!" he snarled. Rusty ducked his head from a paw swipe. He opened his eyes to see a huge white tom has tackled Longtail and was holding him down. "ShadowClan!" Longtail spat. The white tom kept his grip. "Don't _ever _trespass here again, or I will personally claw your ears off", the cat remarked. "Always so bold, aren't you Blackfoot?" Rusty heard Tigerclaw stroll up to him, and look Blackfoot dead in the face. "Why don't you try to win a fair match, ShadowClan scum", he challenged.

Blackfoot let go of Longtail and started fighting with Tigerclaw. One other cat started to fight with Longtail, while the other caught his eye, and stalked towards Rusty. "Are you like a ThunderClan apprentice or something?" the cat sneered. Rusty panicked. "I'm not part of ThunderClan, I swear! I was trying to get away from those two", he pointed to Tigerclaw and Longtail. The cat glanced at them and looked back to Rusty. "Well since I'm in a good mood, you can leave. Just don't come back, you hear me?" the cat growled. Rusty nodded immediately and darted the opposite direction of the fight. He had no idea where he was headed, but away from the fighting was good enough.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rusty had ventured far beyond his housefolk. He had found for the night a decent looking moss bush to rip and sleep on. After a few nights of pulling moss he got the hang of it, and started to rake off moss better each time. "Maybe I can live here by myself", he whispered, however impossible it seemed, he felt confident that he could live here. Then his stomach began to grow. He just remembered, he needed food. And he hadn't seen a bowl anywhere around here. Suddenly, the bushes rustled about a couple tail-lengths away. He dropped into an instinctive crouch. He began to quietly pad toward the prey.

The mouse was nibbling on some kind of seed, it had no idea that Rusty was about to eat it. _There! _He thought, leaping. The mouse heard him; too late. He held it down and clawed at it until it died. Success! He felt proud of himself for catching his dinner. He was about to begin eating when he heard a voice. "Nice catch", the voice meowed. Rusty instantly dropped his prey and defensively got into a stance and bared his teeth. The cat came out of the shadows; it was a black and white tom. "Relax young one, I won't harm you", he meowed. Rusty still didn't trust him, but felt something inside him that said he could. The old tom bowed to Rusty.

"I'm Fleece", the old cat meowed. Rusty dipped his head. "I'm Rusty", he replied. Fleece walked around Rusty, inspecting him. "May I see your crouching position?" the old cat meowed. Rusty was confused, why would he want to see his hunter's crouch? He obediently crouched onto the ground. Fleece walked around, looking at his form. "If you put all your weight on your haunches, you take less of a chance of the prey hearing you. Also, try not to drag your tail, try it", Fleece meowed happily. Rusty was about to object, when he heard another mouse. He tried what Fleece said. Sure enough, he made no sound, and pounced and killed the mouse easily. He turned back to Fleece. "Thank you for the advice", he spoke through the mouse's fur. He flicked his tail at the mouse. "Help yourself", Rusty meowed.

Fleece dipped his head and started to eat the mouse. "You know, it's dangerous out here", Fleece meowed as he was eating. "If you like, I could teach you how to fight in exchange for you hunting for me", Fleece finished. "Why do you need me to hunt for you?" Rusty meowed. Fleece's eyes darkened. "My family is dead, and my bones are much too old to hunt", he meowed grimly. Rusty dipped his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't know", he replied. "Will you accept my offer?" Fleece changed the subject. Rusty thought about it longingly. He wanted to be able to protect himself. Could he really trust Fleece? He remembered looking into Fleece's eyes, for any deception at all.

But this old cat was really asking for help. He looked at the old cat, he looked extremely scrawny. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to improve his hunting skills. "Okay, I'll do it", he meowed. Fleece's eyes sparkled and he got up to dance around with joy. "You're a good cat, Rusty", he meowed. "Everybody else turns me down because I'm not useful to them", he mewed. Rusty felt a pang of guilt. How could he have lived with pampered housefolk with free food and water when there where cats suffering from age and starvation out here? "We should probably start tomorrow, when your muscles are at their strongest", Fleece meowed.

Rusty nodded, lying down in the moss until sleep engulfed him. "Wake up", Fleece meowed. Rusty blinked his yes, got up and stretched. "I'm going to guess", Fleece meowed. "Did you use to live with housefolk?" Rusty turned away, embarrassed. "It's alright, everybody's born someplace", he meowed. Rusty felt a little better. Fleece got up. "Come on, were going to run", he meowed. Rusty tipped his head to one side. "Run for exercise, silly", he meowed. "If you want to fight, you need to be battle fit". Rusty understood now. Fleece took off like lightning. Rusty sprinted after him, straining to catch up. He started panting harder and harder, thinking his lungs would burst.

They ran a far ways away from their camp, but Fleece slowed down as Rusty caught up, gasping for air. "Not so easy, is it?" Fleece teased. Rusty was amazed. How fast was Fleece at a young age? "You watch Rusty; I'll turn you into a fine fighter". They sprinted back and Rusty was gasping for air once again. "I'm sure I'll eventually speed up"; he struggled to get the words out. Fleece glanced at him. "Yea, speed comes with exercise", he meowed. Rusty plopped down on his moss bed and looked up at the sky. Fleece nudged him. "We're not done! Time to go again!" he meowed. Rusty got up and looked at the setting horizon before dashing down the hill once again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

It was about ten moonrises after Fleece and Rusty had trained together. Fleece said that Rusty was a soft name, and his name should resemble something about him. Rusty was straining to find a name for him, but could not think of one. He tried to remember traits about himself that would help with his new name, but all he could remember was his pampered housefolk life. _Was I really that spoiled? _Rusty thought. Fleece then appeared from the entrance bush to their camp with a plump mouse.

Rusty looked shocked! Fleece caught a mouse! "Well done!" Rusty praised him. Fleece dropped it. "It was plump and fat, an easy meal", he responded. He flicked his tail towards a tree which had a robin in it. Rusty crept up closer and closer to it. He leaped. The robin began to flap its wings; too late. Rusty grabbed it and pulled the bird down with him and killed it with a swipe. "I see you're in a good mood today", Fleece commented. "Your jump is much stronger". Rusty was proud of himself. He used to not be able to dream of jumping like he did now.

"I'd like to admit a secret", Fleece admitted. Rusty tipped his head to one side. "What kind of secret?" Rusty asked. Fleece looked very sad at that moment, and Rusty padded next to him, willing him to tell Rusty. "You can tell me anything, your my friend Fleece", Rusty meowed. Fleece stood up straight and took a breath. "I'm not defenseless or old", he meowed. Rusty had guessed partly, but just how old was this cat? "I'm still very young, it's just my fur that makes me look old", he meowed. Rusty's eyes were wide, but not a lot; He had already known that he wasn't quite as old as he portrayed himself to be.

"I knew you weren't that old", he began. "But I appreciate you telling me", he finished. Fleece still looked worried. "There's more", he meowed. "I didn't leave the city because of not being able to feed myself. I left because Scourge kicked me out", he meowed. Rusty was curious, who was Scourge? "Who is this Scourge?" Rusty asked. Fleece had a look of terror in his eyes. "Scourge is a nasty piece of work. He commands many warriors who would kill at his order and he controls every cat that lives in his area", Fleece responded.

Rusty tensed up. "How dare him!" Rusty responded angrily. Fleece was making himself look a little smaller than usual. "We have no choice. His clan would kill if he said so, and they are strong", Fleece meowed. Rusty couldn't believe what he was hearing! "I took interest in you because you smelt like him, I thought you could convince him to let me back", Fleece admitted. Rusty was furious. How could any cat live like Fleece? "Why didn't you leave sooner?" Rusty asked. "It's not that simple", Fleece responded. "Scourge doesn't allow any cat to leave. We fight and kill each other for survival, and my family was killed by another for survival", Fleece meowed.

Rusty felt a pang of sympathy. "And they take all the young toms to be his bodyguards. I was lucky enough to look old, so he casted me away..." he trailed off. Rusty wrapped his tail around Fleece. "You said I smelt like him, who was his mother?" Rusty meowed. "I believe it was Jake and-", Fleece was cut off by Rusty's rage. His own brother was forcing people into slavery! "Jake was my father!" Rusty snarled. Fleece looked shocked. "His mother is Quincy", he finished. So it was his half-brother! Rusty paced around and around.

His half-brother killed his friend's family! Anger boiled in his core. "Train me harder", Rusty demanded. "I want to fight this Scourge and kill him", Rusty growled. Fleece looked bewildered. "You can't! He's dangerous!" Fleece begged, but Rusty wasn't listening. He was intent on making this cat pay. "Please Fleece", Rusty had calmed down. "We can get revenge on Scourge". Fleece sat down. "How would you defeat Scourge?" Fleece asked. Rusty sat down, thoughtful for a moment. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out", he responded.

Fleece got to his feet. "Well, you are my friend, so I'll train you", he meowed. Rusty was happy! Whoever this Scourge cat was, he would make sure to avenge Fleece's family for him. Fleece got up, having a smile on his face. "What is it?" Rusty meowed. "I think I've found your name", Fleece meowed. Rusty was curious to what it was. "Fire", Fleece mewed. Rusty wondered why. Then it hit him, his orange pelt looked like fire. "I like the name", Rusty replied. "All right, my name from this moment on is Fire". Fleece sprinted down the hill, Fire following. _I hope I can handle this, _Fire thought. _I have to! I made a promise to Fleece, and I'm going to keep it!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Many moons had passed since Fleece and he discussed defeating Scourge. Fire felt confident enough to go into the city within a few moonrises. Fire had been working on his cruel, merciless fighting skills and looks that he gave, but he would not need to use them until he found Scourge. Fire was sprinting with Fleece on the moors that where behind the huge city he planned to enter after more training. He longed to go into the city and kill Scourge. It would make him feel better, and he would avenge Fleece's family. But he knew what the plan was, and he could not put that in jeopardy. Fleece was running with him, and he stopped.

Fire skidded to a halt as well. "I've been wondering", Fleece panted. "What's your plan for killing Scourge?" Fire just remembered, he hadn't told Fleece his plan. "Well..." he began."I was thinking I should gain his trust, then attack him from the inside by gaining his bodyguard's trust", he explained. Fleece's eyes were wide. "That's a brilliant idea!" Fleece exclaimed. Fire felt hot with embarrassment. "It's okay..." Fire started. "Let's just get back to our camp", Fire meowed. Fleece nodded, and they dashed up to the bush, and then stopped. "Intruders!" Fleece hissed. Fire smelt it also. He peaked through the bush entrance.

There were two cats eating the prey that he and Fleece caught. One was a white she-cat; the other was a bigger, tabby tom with ruffled fur. Fire whispered to Fleece, "Let's jump them". Fleece nodded, and they crept in on the two cats, which were still eating. They slowly kept moving behind the two cats. Fire nodded, and Fleece and he jumped the two cats. The strange cats had no idea that Fire and Fleece where there, and panicked as Fire and Fleece clawed them continuously. "Stop, please!" the white she-cat begged. Fire snorted. "You where stealing our food!" Fire growled. He saw the white she-cat's shocked expression. "I swear, I had no idea they where yours", she responded.

Fire let her go, and he started to lick his paws. Fleece let go of the other tom as well. Both cats looked at Fire and Fleece with apologetic looks. "We're very sorry we took your food", the big tabby meowed. "Yes, we thought a cat abandoned it", the white cat meowed. Fire glanced at Fleece and back to the two cats. "We forgive you", Fire meowed. Both cats let out a sigh of relief. "I'm Fire", Fire introduced himself. "I'm Ice", the white she-cat meowed. "And this is Night. We'll catch some mice for you since we ate yours", she meowed. Fire could see these cats were not a threat. He nodded, and Ice and Night padded into the thicket, returning later with two mice in their jaws.

Fire was starving; he hadn't had anything since this morning. Ice and Night dropped the mice at Fire and Fleece's jaws. Fire nodded his thanks and took a bite. The mouse was juicy and very plump for this time of season. "So, where you driven out by Scourge as well?" Night asked. Fire tensed up, these cats were driven out as well? How many cats had Scourge tortured? "I'm actually training to kill Scourge", he replied. Both cats' jaws dropped. "That's insane! You must be very determined to go against Scourge", Ice commented. Fire had gulped down the rest of the mouse and sat up. "Well, it's for a noble cause", Fire meowed.

Just then, a huge dog bursted through the bushes that made all the cats jump up and dodge it. It snarled at them and started yapping. Fire leaped for its head, but it swung it towards him to knock him off balance. Fleece got behind the dog, and Ice and Night stood to each side. "Remember Fire, dogs can't focus on more than one thing", Fleece reminded him. Then, each cat raked the dog from each side, confusing the dog, as it tried to bite each one, but failed each time. Night bit it in the leg, and it tumbled over, rolling down the hill, getting back up and running away. Fleece let out a yowl of satisfaction. Ice and Night look pleased.

Just then, when Fire relaxed, three more dogs emerged from the same spot. "Run!" Fire called, running in the direction of the tall trees in the distance. Ice, Night and Fleece were all running behind him with the dogs hot on their trail. Fire kept running until he reached the forest and began to run towards the thicket and undergrowth. He leaped into the thicket and stayed hidden beneath it, covering his scent with the mud. Ice, Night and Fleece all joined him, leaving the dogs to run past them blindly into the forest. "All right, I think were okay", Fleece whispered. "Oh no you're not!" Fire heard a voice behind him. He whipped around to see three cats standing across from the thicket. One was a big, dark gray tabby tom with black stripes, the other two, Fire recognized instantly. "Longtail and Tigerclaw, isn't it?" Fire growled.

The two cats looked bewildered, wondering how a rogue knew their names. Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes, then exclaimed. "I remember you! I chased you out of ThunderClan, you filthy kittypet!" Tigerclaw gloated. Longtail and the gray tom let out a snort of laughter. Fire took a step towards Tigerclaw, flexing his powerful muscles. He was actually bigger then Tigerclaw now. "Let's see if you can beat me by yourself now", Fire snarled, flexing his claws. Tigerclaw nodded to his clanmates. "Darkstripe and Longtail are more than enough for _you!" _Tigerclaw retorted, as Darkstripe and Longtail started moving towards him.

Fire was not fazed. "Ice! Night! Fleece!" Fire called from the thicket. His three friends emerged with raised hackles and snarling teeth. Darkstripe and Longtail stopped dead in their tracks, and stepped back. Fire caught a glimmer of annoyance from Tigerclaw. "Don't pick a fight you can't win, fox-dung", Fire spat. Tigerclaw mumbled something under his throat. He, Darkstripe and Longtail turned tail and sprinted back the other way. "Don't think this is over kittypet!" Tigerclaw shouted over his back. "It sure looks like it's over!" Fire called as Tigerclaw and his flunkies disappeared into the distance.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fire, Ice, Night and Fleece had traveled more into the forest, curious as to what was in there. They came to find more marshy parts of the forest, and less of the trees and undergrowth. They padded along the marsh, sniffing for prey. Suddenly, Fire's ears pricked. He heard the little padding of a creature close to him. He crouched and stalked silently towards the noise. A mouse darted near the seeds that Fire caught sight of. He crept towards it, ever so slowly. As he leaped, another leaping sound came from behind him. He swiftly killed his prey and turned around to see Fleece with another mouse in his mouth. He and Fleece padded up to Night and Ice.

"Would you like to help us with defeating Scourge?" Fire asked. "After all, he was cruel to you". Ice and Night glanced at each other, and Ice meowed "Yes, we'd love to help". Fire felt happiness in him that he had supporters. But something else pricked him. He looked again into Ice's blue eyes. He felt dizzy with a strange sensation he couldn't shake. He shook his head and started to eat with his new group. As they finished, he heard the yowls of a cat in the distance. He turned his head to see three unfamiliar cats running towards them. He could see all of his friends getting tense, but Fire flicked his tail. "Be calm, we'll be much more intimidating if we don't show anger", Fire calmly.

The others nodded, and calmly got up to meet the three cats who where now a couple tail-lengths away. Each cat was bristling. "You're trespassing on ou-" the white tom meowed. But Fire responded with a sharp tone. "Shut up", he growled coldly. He was sick of these boundaries, and decided to stand up for himself. "You don't _own _this forest. We will hunt and then leave when _we _like", Fire snarled. Just then, a big tabby tom stepped forward from behind. His eyes where menacing, and very intimidating, but Fire stood his ground. "I'm impressed by your bravery", he meowed. "I'm Brokenstar, and I'd like to invite you to ShadowClan" he meowed.

Fire looked at him thoughtfully. "What are my benefits?" he replied. Brokenstar sat down and meowed, "You will serve your clan with your life, and we will be bountiful with prey, and you may earn the privilege of leading this clan someday", Brokenstar finished. Fire was very intrigued. To lead a whole clan of cats with the twitch of his whiskers was very tempting. But then he looked back at his friends, he couldn't just leave them! He turned back to Brokenstar. "Will my allies be accepted as well?" he questioned. Brokenstar looked thoughtful for a moment, then finally replied, "Done, welcome to ShadowClan".

Fire was excited yet curious as to what ShadowClan was truly capable of. He and his friends padded along with the other cats. The white tom padded up to Fire. "I'm Blackfoot, you're the first cat to show bravery of that caliber to Brokenstar", he meowed. Fire looked at Brokenstar; he had to admit that his muscles were bigger than the average cat, and could probably make good use of them. "I guess it comes with not feeling fear", he replied. A silver gray tom also padded next to Fire. "I'm Boulder, it's nice to meet you", he meowed. "Likewise", Fire responded.

They finally reached the camp. Brokenstar and Fire padded through the barrier to reveal a huge clearing where he saw dens made of soft moss wit kits playing outside. "Very impressive", Fire commented. Brokenstar padded to each spot, explaining what it was for. "Oh, by the way", he meowed. "I'm not sure if you know, but there are two other clans in this forest. RiverClan, who is by the lake. And ThunderClan, who sticks to their undergrowth", he meowed. Fire tensed up, that was ThunderClan? "There used to be a clan called WindClan here, but they were chased out for more territory for us", he went on.

"We mark our boundaries so that they know not to cross it. It's very important", he meowed sharply. Fire nodded, understanding now how important markers where. "In fact, with your help, we can run RiverClan out of their territory to expand our territory", he remarked. Fire was much more interested in running out ThunderClan. "And what of ThunderClan?" he asked. Brokenstar turned back to him. "We will ally ourselves with Tigerstar and ThunderClan", he replied. Fire stood in shock, Tigerstar lead ThunderClan, and he wouldn't forgive Fire for the incident he had in ThunderClan territory.

"I have a question", Fire meowed. "Why didn't the clans forge together in the first place? We all want the same thing, don't we? Prey and shelter?" Brokenstar looked at the sky as he spoke. "Our ancestors thought it was wiser to fight one another then unite and thrive", he replied. Fire's whiskers twitched. "Fools". He heard Brokenstar mutter. "It seems useless to fight when one clan would obviously thrive, correct?" He asked Brokenstar. Brokenstar turned to Fire. "I like you; you share the same beliefs as me and also understand reason. If the time comes Fire, you will be my next deputy".


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was almost moonhigh, and Fire was getting ready to fight ThunderClan. He had gathered as much information as he could from his new friends, Boulder and Blackfoot. He was surprised at how friendly Blackfoot was. He had expected the white cat to be annoyed at his backtalk. But they had become somewhat friends in the short day that they were partners. Boulder and Blackfoot took Ice, Night, Fleece and Fire out quickly to see ShadowClan territory, so he knew where to mark scents.

When they returned, Brokenstar was assigning attack patrols from the Big Rock. He glanced at the six visiting cats. "You six, you will be the third wave of attack", he called. All the cats nodded and began to walk up to the Big Rock. "Get some food before we go, there will be plenty of blood tonight, I want you all at full strength", he addressed. "Yes, Brokenstar!" the ShadowClan members meowed obediently. Fire was very impressed. Brokenstar had command over many cats. Fire started to wonder what he would be like, standing a top of the Big Rock, giving orders and commanding fleets of cats. Fire shook his head, his time might come soon.

Brokenstar got up after finishing his meal with Jaggedtooth. "ShadowClan, let's move out!' he called. All the cats formed into attacking parties and began to dash through the marsh into ThunderClan territory. Fire followed behind Blackfoot, who led the attacking party. Brokenstar hissed as they approached the camp. "First group, go!" Brokenstar hissed. He watched four or five ShadowClan members rush the guards and take them out. The rest of the clan came out of their dens and began to fight. "Second group, let's go!" he shouted, charging into battle.

Fire watched Brokenstar charge with his cats and begin to slash at the startled ThunderClan cats. Brokenstar was fighting a huge, gray, long-haired tom by himself. He was starting to push the cat back, when he caught glimpse of his old nemesis creeping up on Brokenstar. Fire sprinted from the bushes and barreled into the assassin, knocking the cat off balance. The sneaky ThunderClan cat whipped around, starring at Fire. "You!" Tigerclaw spat, leaping for Fire. But Fire was too fast for this clumsy furball, knocking him off balance and ripping his claws across Tigerclaw's throat.

Tigerclaw gurgled and fell to the floor, stunned by the blow he had received. Fire jumped atop of Tigerclaw and raked continuously at Tigerclaw's belly. Tigerclaw howled in pain, and eventually stopped his struggles and lay limp on the floor, dead. Fire got up with a feeling of satisfaction. _Too easy, _he thought. "Oh no, Tigerstar is losing a life!" he heard a light-colored she-cat whimper. Then he froze in horror, what did she mean by _a _life? Suddenly, the big tabby flinched, and then got to his paws, completely healed once again. "Only eight to go, kittypet!" Tigerstar snarled.

Fire looked at him with shocked eyes. How could Tigerstar have survived a blow like that to his throat? He looked closely at Tigerstar's throat. It was healed! How was that possible? Tigerstar leaped onto the stunned Fire and held him down for the killing bite. "You won't kill my friend!" Fleece yowled, hurtling into Tigerstar with extended claws. Tigerstar fell off of Fire and Fire and Fleece lined up together, clawing and slashing at Tigerstar. The tabby began to show more and more fear, dashing away after a blow to the cheek. "Well done", Fleece commented.

Brokenstar stood on top of the Big Rock in ThunderClan camp to address all the ShadowClan warriors. ThunderClan cats lay on the ground, dead or hurt. "We have won!" Brokenstar yowled. Cats approved the leader's yowl with responses of cheer. "This territory is ours now, let us celebrate in it!" he called. Howls of approval from below came from all the ShadowClan cats. Fire felt like he could barely stand up. He sat down, exhausted. Then, he thought back to what Tigerstar said. _Only eight to go, kittypet! _Did that mean that Tigerstar had nine lives, and Fire only took way one?

A cold shiver ran down Fire's spine. Would Tigerstar return with his clan? Fire didn't need to think about that at the moment. He had won the battle, and if anybody challenged his new clan, he would give his life to defend it. He padded over to what seemed to be the warrior's den. He caught eye of Brokenstar chasing out the elders of ThunderClan. He knew that he should follow his leader's orders, but even when he was so harsh? He stirred the thoughts in his mind until he could not keep his eyes open anymore, and feel gradually asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was moonhigh, and it was time for the gathering. Considering ThunderClan had been exiled from their camp, they probably wouldn't show up to the gathering. Fire had chosen to sleep in ShadowClan because he didn't like the feeling of sleeping in a camp they raided. Every time he visited that camp, he swore he could hear whispers from the back of his head, asking him questions. Fire got up to head for the fresh-kill pile, when Brokenstar padded up to Fire with a shrew in his mouth. He dropped it in front of Fire, sitting down.

"Can we talk?' Brokenstar meowed calmly. "Sure", Fire replied, and the two picked up a piece of fresh-kill and headed for Brokenstar's den. They got comfortable and sat down. "I know I said that you where to be my deputy", he started. "But since one clan is not enough to cover ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory, you and Blackfoot shall rebuild ThunderClan", he meowed. Fire was shocked, he couldn't help it. Stop eating in his tracks and drop his kill on the floor. "Blackfoot is to be the new ThunderClan leader and you will be his deputy", Blackfoot went on.

"I have already made arrangements for which cats will go to which camp. Although we will be somewhat rivals, we are to help one another whenever it need be, understood?' Brokenstar finished. Fire nodded, taking another bite of his shrew. He heard Blackfoot's call from outside. "Better get going", Brokenstar commented. "I'll see you at the gathering", Brokenstar meowed. Fire flicked his tail in acknowledgement and started to make his way out to the camp. He saw Blackfoot, Fleece, Ice, Boulder, Darkflower, Littlecloud and two familiar pelts. Fire bristled when he saw the two cats and hissed fiercely. The two cats turned to him and snarled. Blackfoot stepped between them.

"Fire, they are now with ThunderClan under us", he meowed. Fire looked at astonishment. How could they betray their families like this? "Well well, It's been a while, hasn't it kittypet?" Tigerstar growled. Darkstripe and Tigerstar where the two cats that had joined the new ThunderClan. "Well, at least I'll know you'll be taking orders from me, Tigerclaw", Fire commented. Tigerstar bristled with rage, but Darkstripe whispered into Tigerstar's ear, "Come on, Tigerclaw, you know the deal we made. They give us shelter, and we become regular warriors of new ThunderClan". Tigerclaw's fur lay flat.

"I don't want to relive past arguments for the sake of it, but I am your deputy", Fire meowed. Tigerclaw nodded, obviously straining not to snarl. "Come, we must hurry before we're missed", Blackfoot hissed. The cats fell in behind him and started to sprint towards the Great Oaks. They eventually made it to see Brokenstar's and Crookedstar's groups already there. Blackfoot signaled, and the cats made their way to the Oak, surrounding themselves with the other cats. Blackfoot hopped on top of the Great Oak with Crookedstar and Brokenstar. Both cats nodded, and Brokenstar stepped forward to speak when the crowd had died down.

"We have exiled ThunderClan, our deputy, Blackfoot will take over as their new leader", Brokenstar announced. Yowls of approval came from most cats, but Fire saw RiverClan cats looking uneasy, unsure if they where next. Brokenstar reported a new apprentice and kits, and then let Blackfoot speak. "As Brokenstar said, we are the new ThunderClan. Fire is my new deputy", he declared. All cat's eyes turned to Fire. He struggled not to be nervous and sat calmly. "We are splendid to have this rich new territory", Blackfoot added before stepping down and letting Crookedstar step up.

"Before I report anything", Crookedstar started. Brokenstar and Blackfoot looked confused. "I want a personal guarantee, on your life, that RiverClan will not be attacked", Crookedstar meowed. All of RiverClan cheered for their leader's courage. Brokenstar met Crookedstar's eyes without malice or hatred, but instead understanding. "Yes Crookedstar, I swear it on my life, that RiverClan will suffer no bloodshed from either ThunderClan or ShadowClan. As long as we keep living by boundaries and the Warrior Code", Brokenstar replied.

Crookedstar nodded, stepping down. The three leaders jumped down to head back with their own clans. Fire had to know if Brokenstar meant what he said. He weaved through the pile of cats to see Brokenstar standing with Blackfoot. "Brokenstar", Fire meowed. Brokenstar turned around with something in his eyes that Fire hadn't seen before. "Did you mean what you said? About leaving RiverClan in peace?' Fire asked. Brokenstar's eyes turned to hatred, but not for Fire, something else.

"Of course not, we will attack RiverClan when we are strong enough", Brokenstar hissed in reply. Fire was in shock; He swore on his life, yet he was planning to attack all along. He glanced at Tigerclaw and Darkstripe, who were listening. They had a look of disgust on their face. He followed Tigerclaw's eyes to see he was staring at Brokenstar. Fire knew how he must feel. He was driven out of his home by this monster. And in all of this clan life troubles he was dealing with, he still needed to kill Scourge. How would he possibly be able to deal with two monsters of cats like these?


End file.
